Tried
by achieving elysium
Summary: Over the years, Amphitrite has been more present in Percy's life than people realize. For the Nine Muses Competition on PJFC.
1. Chapter 1

**Tried**  
>for the Nine Muses Competition; PJFC<p>

* * *

><p>i. montauk<p>

The woman - Sally Jackson is her name - senses her a heartbeat before she moves. Amphitrite walks forward, intent on seeing the child that her husband has managed to sire.

"Hello, Lady Amphitrite," Sally greets, and although there is respect in her tone, there is also determination. She smiles at that. Sally seems like a good person for a mortal, and she does not seem like one to back down when faced with difficulty. In another life, perhaps they could have been friends.

She inclines her head. "Sally Jackson." _And Perseus - Percy - Jackson, _son of the sea. Amphitrite can feel him, is connected to him just as she is connected to all members of the oceans. She knows if she closes her eyes and concentrates, she will be able to see his soul, a bright little thing.

She glides forward across the sand, barefoot. It is comforting, the sleepy beach town, an anchor for her to cling to as the storm passes.

"If you've come here to hurt my son in any way," Sally says suddenly, pulling the words out of thin air. "then I am going to tell you that you will fail."

Amphitrite blinks. And then she laughs, because here it is - the thing that makes immortals so jealous of humans. It is the way they live, the way they burn, short and bright, and the way they think they can do anything if they so wish and continue to do so.

"I am simply here to see him," she says, and that is the truth. "I swear on the river Styx that I come only in curiousity." Thunder rumbles, and she sees the mortal woman relax a tiny bit.

Very slowly, Sally turns to face her. She is beautiful for a mortal; her hair is a deep brown and her eyes are the color of the sea. Her attention is drawn, though, to the child in Sally's arms. He looks exactly like his father. Percy has this messy black hair and the same, sun-kissed skin. And when he opens his eyes to blink curiously at her, she sees his eyes are green as the sea.

"Hello, Percy," she says softly, holding her hands out. "May I hold him?" Sally hesitates a moment before walking forward and placing him in her arms. He immediately begins to play with her hair, pausing to look up at her.

A bit of her heart melts. He's such a young thing, and she hasn't held a child in a long time. He gurgles happily, perhaps recognizing her for who she is. Amphitrite smiles.

"He likes you," Sally says, a small smile on her face. She strokes his hair and places a kiss on his head.

"You'll grow up to be quite something, Perseus," she says to him. And he will, if he is _anything _like his father. Then, to his mother, "but he loves you. Don't ever forget that, Sally Jackson. The love of a son is worth more than anything in this world."

She hands him back and looks at the boy one last time. Her words ring in the night air. It is one of the only truths she knows.

ii. eyes

Amphitrite twists her hair into a perfect bun on her head. Her deft fingers tie it quickly; she stares at her reflection in the mirror. She looks nothing like the queen of the seas.

She looks mundane. _Mortal. _So beautifully mortal it makes her heart squeeze painfully. She looks like a second grade teacher with her pencil skirt and deep blue blouse and flats. If anyone sees her, they will think she is one, too.

That is what she had been trying to do.

Gingerly, she steps out of the bathrooms and makes her way through the halls of Hillbury Elementary. As she does, the squeals of young children grow louder and louder. Taking a deep breath, she exits the building and faces the playground. Ah, recess.

"Hey!" someone cries, and a kid runs past her, chased by another one. "Stop it!"

Laughter rings through the air. There are kids racing down the slides, climbing across the monkey bars, and drawing on the sidewalk. In a word, this place is chaos.

She immediately begins her search; there are monsters around here, and she knows for a fact that Percy Jackson is attending Hillbury. It doesn't take long. She spots his head of black hair in no time, and _of course, _he's gotten into a fight. With a monster.

Fuck. Amphitrite schools her expression into a disapproving one and makes her way over to the fighting boys. As she gets closer, she can see that Percy is definitely very upset. His face is bright red, and there are tears running down his face. She frowns.

"Boys," she calls, stalking over. The Mist snaps into place. They stare guiltily up at her - one a demigod and the other telkhine. Fear flickers in the monster's eyes when he sees her.

"Yes, Ms. Jane?" they chorus, glancing at her name tag.

"What is going on here?" Percy sniffles, wiping at his eyes with a sleeve.

"Kane was being mean to me!" he cries, pointing an accusing finger. His face is flushed and ugly. "and he called Mommy names!" Anger flares in her. She turns to the offender.

"_Kane, _is this true?" Said monster crosses his arms, a scowl on his face.

"Yes, Ms. Jane," he mutters, glaring at her through half-lidded eyes. She frowns.

"Well, Kane, I suggest you don't do this again. Leave Percy here alone, alright?" He vanishes quickly, having heard the double meaning in her words. Good.

She then squats next to the still crying boy and softens her tone a bit. "Let's get you cleaned up, huh, Percy?"

He doesn't put up a fight as she wraps an arm around his thin shoulders and leads him to the school building. By the time they walk out, he is smiling.

iii. the poker player

Percy Jackson is only nine years old when Gabe Ugliano hits him for the first time. She is talking with Poseidon when it happens.

Silence filters through the underwater castle. Each member of the sea is connected to each other; they can feel each other's emotions if they are strong enough, such as grief, or love, and they can feel each other's pain if it is strong enough. It doesn't last long - the connection never allows it to - but it is strong, a blow of pain in her lower stomach.

She knows who it is immediately. Poseidon stands from his throne, his expression one of uncontrollable rage. The waves above begin to pick up on their master's anger; she, too, has the sudden urge to fight, to defend.

In a flash, the trident appears in her husband's hand. He looks murderous and cold. Her own son appears soon after with a pale face and clenched fists.

"Father," he begins, and Poseidon whirls around to face him. He reaches out a trembling hand, as if he can stop him.

"I am going to _kill _him," Poseidon snarls, but Amphitrite suddenly remembers something with a flash of fear. First, the thought is of Zeus. Her second thought is of Sally Jackson, who she has gotten to know through some interactions at _Sweet on America. _Pretending to be a mortal and wandering around as someone insignificant is something she likes to do. Sally confessed that she does not love the man, and when Amphitrite revealed herself, she admitted that Gabe protects Percy.

Protects him even as he harms him.

"No, you won't," she says, placing a calming hand on his arm. He stares at her face, searching her expression, but she does not back down. "Please, husband. You will do more harm than good."

He almost chokes. She can see the war in his eyes, can see the pain written clear as day on his face.

"I will go," she says finally. He nods.

"Take care of him," Poseidon says hoarsely, and despite her anger and her fear, she smiles. Because here is the husband she has loved, the loyal, loving one. The one who cares for all his children, for his people, who is loyal to his family.

"I will," she says.

There is tension hanging in the air as she approaches the apartment building. Something dangerous radiates off of her; people eye her and scoot around her, knowing not to get in her way.

It takes little time to find him. There is a small figure curled up outside of the building, hiding in the shadows of the alleyway. Mortals pass by without a second glance, adverting their eyes or scoffing in disgust. Is this how they treat each other? The thought makes her sick.

"Hey," she calls, moving closer. Percy flinches and scrambles back on his hands. staring fearfully up at her.

"S-stay away from me!" he yells, and the tears begin anew. In the dim light, she spots the darkening bruises covering his arms. Something in her shatters and rises up, a thick storm of emotion rushing past a dam.

She kneels down in front of him, holding her arms out. "I'm not going to hurt you," she says quietly, trying not to scare him.

He sniffs, trembling. "_Please_," he moans, squeezing his eyes shut and curling up again.

Amphitrite shuffles closer, wrapping her arms around him and bringing him close to her. He trembles in her embrace but slowly relaxes, sobbing into the front of her shirt. She lets him, stroking his hair.

"It's okay," she says quietly. "It's okay."

When she thinks he is ready, she swings him up easily. He clings to her, burying his head in the crook of her neck. She wonders faintly if some part of him recognizes her as family. She hopes that he does.

Later, he thanks her in a small voice. She just smiles at him and tells him to keep his chin up. There is not a bruise on him.

iv. the library book

"Argh!" Percy exclaims, flopping back in his chair, book open in front of him. There are papers scattered on the table; a pencil slowly rolls off the edge and hits the floor.

Percy huffs and runs a hand through his hair, getting up to retrieve his pencil.

"Shhh, there are people working here," someone hisses at a table next to him, and properly scolded, the demigod rocks back in his chair, silent. He leans forward again, staring at the ridiculous amount of homework his teachers have given him.

His eyebrows furrow; Percy bites his lip and taps his pencil against the surface of the table as he thinks.

"Stop that," the same person hisses again, irritated by the noise. He drops his pencil and shoots a glare, but the student working has already turned away. Finally, Percy gives up, throwing his hands in the air and face-planting into the table.

Amphitrite chuckles at his antics. It must be so different, she muses, approaching the table. His biggest worries are nothing more than a few papers that will not matter in a few years.

"What do you want?" Percy groans, hearing her footsteps. She pulls out the chair across from him, assessing the situation. He raises his head, eyes widening when he sees her.

"I'm sorry," he manages. "I thought you were someone else, ma'am. I didn't mean to be rude or anything."

"It's alright," she says, smiling, before gesturing at the scattered papers. "You look like you could use some help."

He snorts. "Some help? That's an understatement."

She laughs again. "My name is Abigail Forman, but you can call me Ms. Abigail. I'm a local tutor for kids. And if you want, I could tutor you."

"Really?" he blurts out, before saying, "Oh, right. My name's Percy."

A second later. "Do you think you could.. help me?" he asks, hesitant. "I mean, it's just that I have dyslexia and ADHD, and sometimes, that makes it really hard for me to focus, and.."

She cuts him off by asking him how well he knows his times tables.

v. no matter what

"Hello, Amphitrite," Dionysus greets lazily, waving a card at her.

"Lady Amphitrite," Chiron greets respectfully, standing in his horse form and bowing slightly. She smiles at him.

"There's no need for that, Chiron," she tells him truthfully. "I'm not one for formalities." He smiles back at her.

"Are you going to join us or are you just here to stand around?" the camp director asks, a set of cards posed in midair to deal.

"Oh, alright," she says, pulling up a chair. "There's always time for a good game of cards." They begin to play a game of poker - Texas Hold 'Em - and she grins, the competitive side of her rising up.

As expected, Dionysus wins the first round, and she groans, throwing chips over the table to him. Lemonade is brought and offered to her; she takes a glass and thanks the satyr, who bows hastily and stammers about how it is such a pleasure.

"Lady," Chiron begins, but she raises a perfect eyebrow at him. He clears his throat. "Amphitrite, then. As much as I enjoy your company, why are you here?"

She eyes him, taking a sip of lemonade. "Percy Jackson," she says, and the sky shudders as lightning crashes. Dionysus sighs, and she rolls her eyes slightly. Firstly, her stepson is innocent. Secondly, there is something worse happening - a storm brewing that Zeus refuses to acknowledge.

Amphitrite doesn't dare to think of the name, but she glances at the Olympian across from her. He meets her eyes with deep purple ones, a seriousness in them for a second. They all know very well what is coming.

Zeus is a fool. She throws another set of cards on the table, losing yet again. Zeus is a _fool _who is going to get them all killed, immortal or not.

"Have you spoken to your father?" she asks carefully, taking another sip of lemonade. The god's face sours.

"Of course I have," he says bitterly, raising his glass of lemonade to salute the sky. "He won't listen. Have _you_?"

She snorts. "Of course I have," she repeats. Then, "Well, I've tried, anyway. He refuses to hold conference with me. I'm not sure if this is because I am a _minor _goddess or if he's just too stubborn to let me talk some sense into him about this entire mess."

"So the boy's innocent," Dionysus says, chuckling into his drink. The cards fan out on the table; she picks up hers.

"Of course he is," she spits. "I _know _he is."

"You have not been interfering?" Chiron asks, settled in his wheelchair. His face is filled with worry.

"Worry not, Chiron," she says lightly. "I meddle not with mortal affairs. I simply state that the sea does not like to be restrained, and unlike the gods of Olympus, we are a family. We are connected to each other more deeply than people realize."

"You got that right," Dionysus grumbles. "I got kicked out and stuck here."

"I see," Chiron says, stroking his beard. "But truly, Amphitrite, why are you here?"

She sighs, lifting her cards. "I care for my stepson," she says finally. "I don't hate him like many would think. So I am here with a request."

"Let's hear it," Dionysus slurs, burping. She wrinkles her nose.

"It might not seem like much," she admits, standing up, the chair making a scraping noise against wood. "but it is important. I just want the boy to know that no matter what, he will have a home here. He will have family here. So he has somewhere to turn to should he need it."

She places the winning hand down on the table. Chiron is smiling.

Before anyone can say another word, she vanishes in a spray of mist.

vi. the son of wolves

Snow crunches underneath her feet. The air is cold, but it does not bother her. It is beautiful; a white blanket has settled over the land, tufts of snow decorating the trees. She takes a deep breath.

Percy is lying on the ground, a small bubble around him. Magic - to keep him warm, safe, and in good care. It will dissolve in a few hours; he will wake soon. Hera has only recently left, seeing at her signature is all over the place.

"Hello, Percy," she says softly, staring at the weathered face of the hero. He looks so peaceful in sleep. It hurts to think that he will wake in a few hours to face yet another burden, to go through trial after trial.

"I'm sorry you have to be here," she continues, as if he can hear her. "but Hera is right for once. This needs to be done, and Zeus is turning a blind eye to the danger again. It's okay, though. You're strong. You can get through this. I'm putting my faith in you, you know."

Another pause. She licks her lips and reaches with a pale hand to push his hair back.

Then she stands. Looks at him one last time. "You have a good heart, Percy. Follow it, for it will not lead you astray. Good luck."

And then she throws her head back and does a perfect imitation of a wolf howl. When Percy awakens, he is barefoot in the snow, gripping a sword that belongs to the sea, and facing a different world.

There is a bravery in his face that she cannot help but be proud of.

vii. call of the underworld

Hermes runs into the throne room, slamming the doors open and gasping for air. He leans over for a split second but straightens almost immediately after.

"Lord Poseidon..," he says first, then casting a hesitant glance at her, "Lady Amphitrite. I bring news."

"Hermes, you know we have no need for formalities," Triton says, swimming leisurely into the room, doing a flip in the water and drifting into his seat.

The messenger god says nothing at this. His face is pale; when she stands to get a closer look, she sees his face is tired and lined with worry. And for him to come directly here.. an inkling of an idea trickles into her mind.

"Hermes," Poseidon booms, standing. "Do you bring news?" It sounds like an innocent question - one, perhaps, about Zeus' foolish decision to close Olympus, but she knows better. They all hear _of my son? _in his voice.

"I-I do," he says quietly. "but it is not of good things. Perhaps it is best if I... if I show you." His eyes turn sorrowful, and he turns away, shoulders hunched. She swims forward and gently touches the spot between his shoulderblades. He moves away from her touch.

Finally, Hermes says, "I'm sorry, Poseidon," in a quiet voice, and when he turns back to face them, she sees his face. It is drawn, even paler than before. There is grief there now - the pain of a father who has lost too much.

Her heart sinks.

Hermes waves a hand, and the water creates a small screen. On it, eight demigods are shown - in different places. Three are directing and keeping a statue from falling: the _Athena Parthenos, _if she isn't mistaken. Her eyes widen in surprise, for the statue has been missing for millennia. There is one climbing a ladder. What catches her eye are the two demigods - the children of the Underworld - on the edge of the chasm. It opens to darkness, and the boy leans over, arms outstretched.

But if Percy - and Annabeth - are not in sight, that means... that means..

Everything seems to stop when she sees the boy clinging to the edge of the chasm, one hand desperately gripping and the other hand wrapped around the wrist of another.

viii. the demons on the corner

The _Argo II _is silent when she appears on deck. There is no demigod on watch, but she knows the ship is well protected. The bronze dragon - Festus, she believes his name to be - cranes his neck around and pins her with a ruby red gaze.

He creaks something; _S-E-A. G-O-D-D-E-S-S. _She smiles at the machine, imagining it to be full of life.

"I promise I am not here to harm any of the demigods," she tells him. There are no blaring alarms or booby traps or anything out of place. He just squeaks and turns back to his silent vigil.

Truth be told, Amphitrite doesn't quite know what she's doing here. But instinct pulled her on board, and instinct guides her to the small room that is occupied by Percy. She opens the door and pushes in, wondering if this constitutes her as a creeper.

The moonlight makes a small rectangle of silver on the white-washed floors. She frowns. It is too quiet; she knows from Sally that the teen talks in his sleep. There is no unconscious mumbling, though, only silence.

She approaches the bed and sits on the corner. Percy is still in his sleep, his hands fisted in the blankets and his face tight. He is beaded with sweat; his mouth opens in a silent cry of agony. She is no stranger to the sight. Triton used to have nightmares all the time after wars in his younger years, the guilt of killing someone fresh on his mind.

Percy is plagued by different nightmares. He twists in the bed, suddenly making a keening noise and reaching out. He rasps words, whispering denials to no one.

She moves closer to him and wraps cool arms around him. "Hush, Percy," she says quietly, leaning to murmur in his ear. "You're safe. You're okay."

He mumbles something - a name, perhaps.

"No," she whispers when he jerks again. "It's alright. It's okay, Percy, you're okay."

She runs her fingers through sweat-soaked hair and hums the songs of fallen kingdoms to him. She whispers reassurances in his ear and rubs circles on his knuckles. For a moment, she is not the queen of the seas but instead someone who can provide comfort.

For an incredibly long second, she feels mortal.

ix. count to ten

Two lone figures sit on the curb in the rain. Behind them, the apartment building is filled with light, and shadows move in the windows. As she treks closer, she sees that it's Piper sitting next to Percy, a bottle of tequila being passed between them.

It's not enough to get them drunk, but it is enough to loosen their tongues.

"It's three fucking AM," Percy says at some point in the conversation.

"I know," Piper replies. "but I needed somewhere to go." She takes a swig of tequila, gasping a little after her drink. Amphitrite wrinkles her nose in distaste.

"You know I'm always here," Percy finally replies. "but then again, that's why you're here."

"Good job. You deserve a gold sticker for figuring that out." A laugh.

Finally, Piper explodes into tears, putting her elbows on her knees and sobbing into her hands. The poor girl's shoulders shake; Percy moves over and slings an arm around her shoulders. She finally accepts his embrace, falling into his chest and crying her heart out.

"I just," Piper manages to choke out. "I- I just.. I was so angry, y'know? Jase was being an ass and I thought.. he just went out and risked his life like that, and he didn't even tell me or anything, and I was so worried after this whole time. And it was stupid but he didn't regret it at all - not one bit, not even leaving me in the dark."

"Yeah."

"And- and I thought.. I thought he was dead, maybe, but I didn't know. And he came back and thought I would just be okay and everything, but I was so mad I couldn't see straight. And I told him get out, get out if you're going to treat me like this, like I'm going to break and I'm someone who needs to be protected and stuff, right? And he doesn't move."

Piper stops then, gasping. "..and I'm so angry, I just... gods, I grab the plate and I fling it at him, and I make him get out. I make him get out."

"Hey, Jase understands, okay?" Percy says in a soft voice. "He loves you. He just wanted to keep you from getting hurt."

"I know," Piper wails. "but all I did was get angry at him. I'm a terrible person."

"No, you're _not. _You were confused and angry and hurt. You had every right to yell at him."

"But-"

"Look, think about it this way. Both of you are right, and both of you are wrong. Jason only wanted the best. but he made the mistake of treating you too fragiley. You wanted to be a part of it, to be with Jason and to fight for him, too, but you were inconsiderate of his thoughts."

"Okay."

"Just stay with us for tonight, alright? And tomorrow, I'll drive you home, and you're going to apologize and then kiss the hell out of him."

"Percy!" Piper cries, swatting at his arm. They both laugh. Percy stands first and helps Piper up; they disappear into the building, leaving her alone.

She doesn't know what to think of things.

x. the ticket home

Bright orange letters flicker across the screen. She watches as Percy stands to read them, his shoulders slumped. He drags his one suitcase back to the row of black chairs and flops into one, staring at the ceiling.

_**FLIGHT TO NEW YORK DELAYED. 20:00.**_

After spending much of her time in the mortal world, she knows this means that Percy's flight home is delayed, and the plane won't get here until eight o'clock PM. In New York, it will already be eleven. It takes five and a half hours to get to New York, which would mean he'll arrive at around four in the morning.

This isn't a problem - flights are delayed all the time. What _is _the problem is the fact that today's date is December 25. Christmas day.

She thinks it strange that demigods celebrate Christmas, but Sally has explained it is more for a time of family than anything else. Percy's flight is supposed to bring him home to his mother and stepfather, as well as his friends at Camp Half-Blood.

He is supposed to be celebrating Christmas - eating blue food and slow dancing with his mother to old Christmas songs and trying to fit as many marshmallows as he can into a mug of hot chocolate. He is supposed to be home, trying on ugly sweaters and exchanging presents and kissing under the mistletoe.

"Gods," Percy groans, and she can see - even from this distance - the disappointment in his face. "I'm not going to get home today."

In a different section of the airport, a few soldiers lug in duffel bags, stepping out. One stands apart from his friends, searching the crowds.

She watches as another boy - younger, definitely in love - runs to him. They collide suddenly, two lovers reunited at last. Percy watches this, too, a slightly bitter expression on his face. At a thought, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a crumple photo, smoothing it out against his knee and smiling sadly at it.

An hour passes. She doesn't know why she's still here, at this airport, or why she hasn't moved. Amphitrite just watches Percy, making no move to talk to him or comfort him. Just watching.

The thought makes her feel strangely guilty. She will have her family for eternity; Percy will not, eventually. Heroes' stories always end in tragedy, of course. She stands.

"Hello, Percy," she calls as she approaches. Already, there are only a few people left. Everyone is somewhere else on Christmas day, spending it playing in the snow or crowded around a dinner table, with bright eyes and smiles.

He looks up, surprised. "Amphitrite?"

She smiles at him and takes a seat. "That's my name."

"Yeah, I know that," he mutters. "but why are you here? Like, I know you're Greek and all, but Christmas is all about family, you know? Just like a lot of other holidays."

She squeezes his shoulder. "But _you _are here alone," she tells him, face full of sympathy. "That is why I am here. So you will not be alone."

He seems surprised at this as well, but nods. "I guess," he says slowly. "Thanks for that. Actually means a lot."

She shrugs. "You are family to me as well. And besides, I can't do anything about the flight, so I might as well."

"Oh," he says quietly, staring out large glass windows at the darkening sky, the outsides painted with snow and frost.

"You know," she finally says. "I care for you, Percy. Very much... much more than I should. I am immortal, and one day I will see you die. And that day the seas will weep, and the oceans will mourn you... but I'm glad for it."

"It must be hard, huh?" he asked. "Being immortal?"

"Sometimes. Do you hate me, Percy?"

He turns to look at her, his eyes staring straight into her soul. "No," he whispers. "I don't. You're kind to me, and you've never turned me away or anything. And I like you. You're a pretty chill person. I have these memories of you, too, but I don't know."

She laughs at the description, for never in her life has she been considered chill. _These memories. _He remembers her, then, or at least her presence.

"Hey, you know what?" Percy asks suddenly, standing up. "We should go mess around in the airport. There's so many places to explore and water fountains to explode. And I'd get to see if you're as mischievous as some say you are."

"Mmm," she says, leaning back. It's not half bad.

There's a pause.

"For what it's worth," she says, thinking of the crumpled photo and the many faces of the sea. "I'm sorry you couldn't be home today."

Percy offers her his hand, eyes twinkling and wearing a crooked grin. He's wearing this grey beanie, and it makes his hair fall in his eyes in the front. He looks happy, actually. Happy even though he isn't home and stuck in an airport with a goddess for company. Happy... because of her.

"It's okay," he tells her. "We'll just have an after-Christmas party. And besides.." He trails off.

Amphitrite reaches up to take his hand. She likes this - likes how her stepson makes her feel young, like she is free to do anything, here in this little airport. Here, it is just Percy and Amphitrite, who are different, who have seen much and said little, but who are bound together.

They walk forwards in no particular direction.

"Besides what?" she asks, curious. She puts an arm around him in what feels like a familiar, motherly way.

He grins sideways at her. "I might not be home, but it almost feels like it."

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote over five thousand words. I was originally planning to write <em>one thousand. <em>Oh my gosh, I didn't realize how much I enjoyed writing this, though. **

**Did you like it or hate it? I feel like it could go either way, and maybe Amphitrite is a little too much? They're closer than they should be? But then again, this is over the course of a number of years, from when he was a toddler to twenty years old in the last scene.**

**Thoughts? **

_achieving elysium_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tried**  
>part two<p>

* * *

><p>xi. late nights<p>

"Welcome to _Sweet on America_." Sally's voice drifts through the store from her place at the register. "Do you need any help?"

"No, thank you," she says in a cultured voice. Amphitrite's view is slightly skewered by the aisles and aisles of candy. She looks around, observing the inside of the store.

It's a quaint but homey space. As expected, the air smells of all things sweet. The lights are bright, but the colors are brighter still. The walls are decorated with red, white, and blue. Candy is arranged by type, showing quite the array of colors. She picks up a basket sitting by the sliding doors and hangs it off her arm.

It's time to do some shopping.

She scoops out some chocolate covered almonds and pours the treats in a little plastic bag. Then she seals the bag with one of those bread label things, dropping it into her already full basket.

"Excuse me," a man says. His eyes are bright and his face kind. She smiles at him and moves out of his way.

Pursing her lips, Amphitrite stares at what she already has. There's the chocolate covered almonds, yogurt pretzels, two bags filled to the brim with jelly beans, peanut butter cups, licorice, rock candy, a handful of lollipops, gummy bears, and some little peppermints.

It's quite a lot, she muses, though it might not be enough. When it comes to sweets, gods and goddesses never hold back.

Making up her mind, she goes to the register, eyeing the bakery section thoughtfully.

"Hello," Sally says, not looking up. "I'll get you just in a second."

Over the counter, she can just barely see the gleam of a phone, a dim light glowing against her dark apron. Then, Sally finishes whatever she's been doing - texting, emailing, whatever mortals do with phones these days - and looks up. Her lips form a small 'o.'

Amphitrite smiles at her and takes the moment to heft the basket up onto the counter.

"Hello, Sally," she greets, her tone almost warm.

"H-Hello, Lady," Sally says back, taking the basket and gawking at its content. Then, as customary: "Is there anything else you would like, or did you find everything you wanted?"

She thinks about this for a second as Sally rings her up. Amphitrite eyes the bakery again, looking longingly at the cookies and small cakes.

"Are your pastries any good?"

To her surprise, Sally laughs, scanning another bag and weighing it. Numbers flash across a small screen.

"Oh," the woman answers. "The cakes are delicious, but just between you and me, the cookies could be better."

"What's your favorite, then?"

Sally smiles and walks over, pulling out a bright blue cupcake. She puts it in a little cardboard box and comes back to the register.

"It's double chocolate. Chocolate cupcake with chocolate chunks; delicious. Here," Sally adds, pushing everything - including the box, towards her. "On the house."

There's a faint feeling of surprise - because here is a mere mortal who has little problem with simply giving away gifts and expecting little in return. Amphitrite looks at her tired but happy face and her crinkling eyes and her worn, calloused hands.

"Thank you," she says quietly, taking everything.

"No problem." Grins are exchanged, and the mood is lighthearted, joyful. "So, _Lady Amphitrite, _what brings you to a small sweets shop near the subway?"

She leans over the counter a little and whispers. "Between you and me," she says, repeating the words from earlier. "Us immortals? We _love _sweets."

Sally hums. "I guess we're not so different after all, Lady."

"Maybe not so," she says, slinging the handle of the paper bag holding all her goods onto her arm.

Amphitrite takes her leave. Later, when she is long gone, Sally will find a cardboard box sitting on the counter, with a '_Savor this' _scrawled on it in elegant script.

Hopefully, she thinks to herself as she catches the subway, Sally will.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to <em>Sweet on America<em>," a familiar voice calls as she pushes through the doors, the bells jingling.

_Do you need any help, _Amphitrite finishes in her head.

"Actually," she says, approaching the front counter and smiling at Sally. "I do."

Sally inclines her head respectfully. "Lady Amphitrite. I see you can't quite resist the sweets," she teases, spreading her arms out and gesturing to the contents of the store. "What can I help you with?"

"When's your break?" she asks. Sally blinks, surprised, then answers.

"I get off in fifteen for lunch."

"I hope you like pasta," Amphitrite offers, holding up a giant bag of take-away lunch.

The mortal stares at her for a moment, bewildered. After all, goddesses - especially ones who are married to your godly ex-lover - don't just show up carting lunch. "Um, you didn't have to-"

"No," she says, waving her hand dismissively. "I wanted to talk to you anyway. Anywhere we can eat?"

Sally sighs, protests swallowed back. "We can take the subway to Central Park," the woman finally says. Then, suddenly: "I hope you brought linguini and alfredo sauce."

Amphitrite smiles and tosses a bag of jelly beans over the counter for Sally to scan.

True to her word, Sally's shift is taken over by a plump, flour-dusted lady who tells them to be back in an hour. They blow out the back door, Sally taking her apron off and hanging it on a worn hook.

They have small talk on the subway; Amphitrite asks after Percy, who is apparently in his troublemaking years, and she also confides that Triton has never quite grown up.

Central Park, Amphitrite thinks, is a good effort from the mortals. At least the land hasn't been completely overrun by buildings and whatnot. They find a picnic table in the light of the sun, and together they pull out the plastic containers full of delicious pasta.

As requested, Sally gets her linguini and alfredo, and Amphitrite pulls out another thing of penne pasta and alfredo for herself. The food is still warm, and she hums contently as the food passes her lips.

Technically, immortals do not need to eat. Of course, she thinks, shoving another forkful in her mouth, that part of immortality is overlooked by most of them. (Poseidon loves Korean food - especially _pork bulgulgi_, but Triton is still the teenager, all fried chicken and hamburgers, snacks and carbonated drinks.)

After basking in the sun, Sally sits forward, pointing at Amphitrite with a noodle-covered fork.

"Why did you come here, Lady Amphitrite?"

"Amphitrite," she corrects automatically. Sally swallows.

"Amphitrite, then," she says, obviously uncomfortable. "Why did you come?"

She has to think about it for a while. The truth is, she doesn't quite know why or how she's ended up here, buying lunch for her husband's mortal ex-lover. She just _is_, all of a sudden.

So she shrugs. "I'm not sure myself," she admits. A thought rises, unbidden, in the back of her mind.

"Though," she adds. "You are an interesting person... for a mortal. It's rare to find people like you."

Sally looks off into the distance, her expression somewhat wistful as she spots a nearby playground filled with laughing, running kids. Amphitrite tries to imagine Percy amongst them - doing rounds on the slide, maybe, or on that weird spinning thing that she still hasn't learned the name of even after all this time. (Looking at Sally then... perhaps they are thinking the same thing.)

"Thank you," Sally says quietly. Then, very softly, "That's what he told me."

Amphitrite studies the aging woman. She isn't very old at all, but the goddess can see the beginnings of wrinkles, the faint lines around her eyes and mouth. But in her eyes she can see a kindness and a sense for life that she will never be able to have.

It's very easy to see the mortal that Poseidon fell in love with, once upon a time, in a land she cannot fathom.

* * *

><p>Amphitrite strolls around the store, munching on a bag of - ha - Swedish fish. Eating the little gummies, she wonders what Benthesikymê and Rhode would think of her if she were to strut about the palace popping fish-shaped candies in her mouth like they were nothing. (Bennie and Rho are the non-fish eating immortals of the family, as opposed to the other three. Despite the rumors, seafood is consumed by almost all seafolk - survival of the fittest, food chains, and all that.)<p>

Sally finds her just as she is reaching the bottom of the bag. She's smiling, and her eyes are bright today.

"Hello, Amphitrite," she says politely, not looking at all surprised at her sudden appearance. She nods in return.

"Good afternoon, Sally."

"Are you coming with me?"

"Yes," says Amphitrite, though she doesn't know exactly where they are going. Sally smiles again, pleased.

They leave in silence; Sally explains that they will stop by her apartment first, since she's going to be driving instead of taking the subway later. She just nods and follows along.

The apartment building is smaller than Amphitrite expected, to be honest. It's not the newest; the last building in a row and next to a small alleyway. Graffiti covers the sides, some half-washed, some freshly done, and some being washed by a poor boy who is sweating and tired in the heat. Silently, discreetly, she waves her hand, and the graffiti fades a little more.

She frowns. This place does not fit Sally - not the intelligent and caring mortal who stands on the edge of two worlds.

"Don't speak to anyone," Sally instructs her quietly before entering. They make their way up, and before they go into the apartment, the woman spins around. She seems to gather up courage.

"Just stay outside," she whispers. "I'll be out in a minute." The life drains away, and Sally fumbles with her keys. She shoots a last look at the goddess before stepping in.

Inside is a pigsty. She can smell the faint tang of beer. Then sweat. And then, in thick, musty layers, fear. Sally moves in, jerky and hesitant. There's a man on the couch, and she has to hold herself back from barging in and beating him to a pulp.

He gives off a disgusting aura, tinged with malice and greed. He beckons to Sally and grabs her roughly. Treats her roughly. Touches her in a way that reminds Amphitrite of some gods; gods who are greedy and harsh, who care for only themselves, for lust, gods who will take what they want.

Sally returns, her hair slightly messed up, and slams the door. The two of them move down; she does not speak the whole time, not even when they climb into the car. Still, disgust oozes through her. It is a terrible feeling.

Sally begins to relax after a couple of red lights. She parks outside of a school - **Hillbury Elementary**, and when she steps out, her eyes are back to being filled with that bright light. There is no need for words. Amphitrite understands.

The two stand at the gate, near other parents who are waiting for their children. A few call greetings, and Sally replies, though her eyes are trained on the glass doors.

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" she finally asks, voice soft.

It occurs to her that here is yet another side of Sally that she has never seen, and it is one that surprises her. Yes, Amphitrite can see it - the young, beautiful girl who speaks to seemingly imaginary things and the older, kind man whose love is strong and power infinite.

_Courage exists in all of us, _she'd told her son and daughters once, before war.

Sally does not answer her, though. The answer comes a minute later, in the form of an excited, innocent boy who is picked up by his mother immediately, laughter ringing in the air. The answer in a loved boy who will one day grow to be a hero.

Ah, mortality.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what this is. Supposed to be the Sally-Amphitrite let's be friends kind of thing with lots of Percy cameos behind the counter of Sweet on America that morphed into...? But it was something that I referenced in the last chapter, where Amphitrite and Sally know each other and. (Though this was spur of the moment). <strong>

**I like writing Amphitrite. So Tried is probably going to expand; it might not, so it's still considered complete because it _is._**

_achieving elysium_


End file.
